


Making Something Out of Nothing

by iaminarage



Series: Make Me Happy 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: But this is really the story of how Kurt and Andrew became friends, Do not read if you haven't read through Chapter 7 of Make Me Happy, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Kurt/OMC, This is a backstory ficlet for the multichapter fic Make Me Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly Kurt, where did you find him?” Sebastian shouted, just loud enough that Kurt could hear him over the music. </p><p>Kurt laughed. “I woke up in his bed one morning at the beginning of sophomore year, and he’s been hanging around ever since.”</p><p>Or: The Story of how Kurt Hummel met Andrew Ivanov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Something Out of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this is a backstory ficlet for Make Me Happy that takes place in the fall of 2013. Do not read unless you've read Chapter 7 of Make Me Happy. You don't have to read this ficlet if you don't want to, but I totally thin you should. All of Make Me Happy will still make sense either way.
> 
> The title comes from La Vie Boheme from Rent. 
> 
> Thanks to loveinisolation as always for her heroic beta work.

Kurt woke up slowly. Wherever he was, there was too much light.

“Ugh. Fuck,” he heard the boy next to him groan. And then, in a happier voice, he said, “Oh! I live here!”

Kurt laughed and turned to look at his bed partner—Andrew, Kurt thought his name was. “You know, it’s probably not a good sign that you’re surprised by that.”

Andrew turned on his side to glare at Kurt. “Hey, I’m young, I’m adorable, and I’m in New York. I’m supposed to wake up with a different boy each morning. Besides, I know your name is Kurt. That’s something!”

Kurt took a good look at Andrew. He certainly was cute. Kurt might have been more than a little tipsy last night, but his judgment had been pretty sound when he’d decided who to leave Callbacks with. From his memories after they got back to Andrew’s house, he had to say it had gone pretty well. “It’s true. That is something. Do you know anything else about me?”

Andrew screwed up his face in a way that managed to make him even cuter. “I know you live in Bushwick. Which is why we’re in my room. And I know you can dance. We really didn’t talk much, did we?”

They hadn’t, in fact, talked much. Kurt had just gotten back to New York to start his sophomore year at NYADA. Rachel had convinced him to go to Callbacks despite his reluctance—they had to find a new bar as soon as possible. It had been his first time there since he and Blaine had finally, really broken up. Kurt had sat at the bar miserably, drinking until he was tipsy enough that Rachel had been able to drag him to the dance floor. Kurt had seen Andrew across the room and had managed to move his group over until the two of them were dancing next to each other. As soon as Andrew had locked eyes with him, Kurt had decided that, if possible, he’d really like to get out of there. It had been a bit of a heady feeling to have Andrew follow him immediately.

He realized now that Andrew looked just a bit familiar, and he connected the dots when he thought about the fact that they’d met at Callbacks. “Wait, do you go to NYADA?”

Andrew nodded. “Yep! I’m a senior.”

“That explains why you look familiar but I don’t actually know you. You played Claude in Hair?” Kurt had seen NYADA’s spring production several times because the freshmen, who weren’t allowed to be in shows, were required to help usher and do concessions.

“I did, indeed. I am Aquarius! Destined for greatness or madness! What year are you?”

“Sophomore,” Kurt said, giving the less complicated version of his answer.

“Ooh, a Sophomore! Are you excited to finally get to do shows instead of learning about how one might do shows?”

“God yes,” Kurt said with a laugh. “I’m nervous as hell for auditions, though.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Andrew said and then sat up and stretched.

Kurt figured he should get up, too. He wasn’t exactly used to doing this, but he had a feeling you weren’t supposed to overstay your welcome. “How do you know? You’ve never even heard me sing!”

“I saw you sing last night. ‘[Not a Love Story](http://musicofmakemehappy.tumblr.com/post/97186210171/lisa-brescia-singing-not-a-love-story-from-tales),’ remember?” Andrew said, giving Kurt a puzzled look.

“Oh no,” Kurt said, groaning. Now that Andrew mentioned it, Kurt remembered that Rachel had dragged him up on stage to sing. He’d given in, but he’d sung something that reminded him of Blaine just to spite her.

Andrew climbed out of bed and started to rifle through a drawer. “Do you want to go get bagels?”

“Bagels?” Kurt was pretty sure that random hookups did not usually involve going out for breakfast.

Andrew threw a black t-shirt in the general direction of Kurt’s head. Kurt unfolded it to see that it was a NYADA Department of Musical Theatre shirt. “Bagels. You can borrow that, and then you won’t look quite as much like the bagel stop of shame.”

Kurt gave him an incredulous look.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s a New York phenomenon. When everyone stops for bagels in the middle of their walk of shame.”

“I’m both pretty much positive you just made that up and sure it happens exactly like that,” Kurt said through giggles.

Andrew turned back from his closet to smile at Kurt’s laughter. It was a good smile, the kind that could charm a crowd. “I have decided that we are going to be friends, Kurt.”

And they were.

**Author's Note:**

> When Andrew says, "I am Aquarius: destined for greatness or madness" he's quoting his character from Hair, Claude.


End file.
